bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Shun Kazami
is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders ''and [[Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge|''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge]]. Character Design Shun's outfit in Bakugan Battle Brawlers was a black shirt covered with a thin purple triangular-backed ending. He also had black pants with a brown zipper like designs on around them. His black hair consists of two layers. The first layer of hair is the front all one his forehead, and his second layer is the straight hair tied up with a ponytail. His light brown eyes are in an upset mood. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Shun's outfit consists of a fully black sweater-like turtleneck, gloves that reach to his elbows, black Vestal jeans that he stole along with the rest of the outfit from when he infiltrated the Vestals after he saved Ingram. He has black rubber boots that almost goes to his knees. He later wears a long green vest up to his knees with a belt on the side when its open. When he is on Earth he wears black pants with a black shirt with green markings. Shun's hair is almost the same only the difference is that he cut off his ponytail and his hair is up to his neck. In ''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'', he wears a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots. In Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, Shun sports a light green shirt under a white shirt with dark green trimming, a dark green choker, tan colored pants and light brown boots. Personality Shun is one of the calmest brawlers in the series. He rarely gets flustered or annoyed, and even when he is annoyed, he maintain's a cool voice (although he voices his displeasure). Shun is a lone wolf and always focuses in battles. However his stamina does have its limits, shown by how he tires after a large amount of constant battling. He has a distaste for Bakunano, which might be related to how rarely he used Hawktor's Battle Gear even if he was in in danger of losing. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Shun Kazami lives in the province and is a Ventus attribute player. He is also an aspiring ninja, receiving training from his grandfather. He is a loner, yet is still willing to help his friends at all costs. Together with Dan Kuso, his best friend and childhood friend, he invented the gameplay for Bakugan. He had been the first ranked battler until Masquerade and his minions dominated the rankings and because his grandfather didn't let him play, ending up in 6th place. After defeating Komba, he ends up fifth. Shun is currently in 3rd place. His mother is really sick and it was when she slipped into a coma that Shun gave up on Bakugan, mainly because his grandfather stated that since he has to take custody of Shun until his mother gets better, he can't play the game anymore and has to concentrate on his training. His grandfather lets him brawl again, though. Shun's mom eventually dies. Shun once left the brawlers when Dan says they don't need him. Alice tries to persuade him to come back and after brawling Komba, Dan appears and asks for forgiveness to which Shun accepts. This is when he realizes he needs his friends the most. After defeating Komba, Shun takes him as an apprentice to Bakugan and ninja training, but only because Komba was literally on his knees begging to be one. When everyone was thinking about who was the spy, Shun was the other candidate for the spy alongside Alice. Julie mistook his grandfather for Hal-G, but with a little help from Skyress, the problem was solved. Dan blamed him for not telling them that he came in town, but Alice immediately defended Shun, saying that it's not his fault and that there's no need for him to apologize. After Dan went to the Doom Dimension, Shun was challenged by Masquerade and decided to go to the Doom Dimension himself with the others. When he was being tested in the Doom Dimension by the Ventus Lord, Shun had to brawl with the child form of his mother. He almost gave into losing and staying there forever, but Skyress was able to make him realize that he has friends who need him and that he needs them. This caused Skyress to evolve into Storm Skyress. When Dan and Drago were battling to get Drago to evolve, Shun and Storm Skyress were the Brawlers Dan battled last. He was defeated after a close battle and Drago evolved. He was very shocked when he found out that Alice was Masquerade, but instead of protecting her, he made a comment about how "smart" Masquerade was, which caused Alice to cry and flee back to Russia. It is believed that he did this because he felt angered about the fact that she was Masquerade. After Alice saved Dan and Drago he regained his so called "friendship" with her and later, he and Skyress helped Alice, Joe and Wavern by distracting Naga so that they can give them more time, but they were easily defeated by the Silent Core. After the battle finished, he released Storm Skyress and all of his other Bakugan. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Shun, now 16, appears in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia with a new Bakugan, Ingram. He is first mentioned when Dan complains about not being able to reach him. He makes a cameo debut after Marucho passes out from his battle against Mylene Pharaoh. We hear Mylene tell him that she doesn't want to keep losing to him and asks him if he wants to join the Vexos. When he doesn't reply, she takes that as a no. Shun then leaves, leaving Mira to wonder if he was her brother. Later, Shun reappears to aid Dan Kuso in his battle against Spectra Phantom and Gus Grav. He tells the Brawlers how he was in the mountains, practicing his ninja skills when a portal suddenly opened, sending him to New Vestroia. Soon he met Ingram when the Bakugan were being sucked up by the Vexos and he saves her by grabbing onto her ball as she was being teleported. Ingram told him about the Vexos and he agreed to help him save the Bakugan. When he noticed Dan's battle, Shun activates his Gauntlet and uses Ingram and Hylash to fly over to where Dan is and help defeat Gus. Once Baron reveals that they've reached Alpha City, Shun tells them, that he was heading there to rescue Skyress, thinking she might be there. He becomes an offical member of the Resistance. In Alpha City, Shun and Ace were forced to team up in a tournament while the others shut down the Dimension Controller. At first, they have trouble working together, but after getting taunted by their opponents, they put their differences aside and advance to the finals against Lync and Volt. In order to stall for time, they have to toy with Lync and Volt first. It eventually remains difficult to stay in the battle, but the two pull through and defeat Lync and Volt. When Ace and Marucho fall into a Vexos trap, Shun was smart enough to not fall for it because he knew that Shadow Prove's impressions of Dan Kuso and Mira Clay were fake since he heard Dan say he was scared, something he would never do. However, even though he didn't fall for it, the trap still worked since all three of them were separated. Shun decided he would go to Beta City alone to destroy the Dimension Controller, but Ingram assured him that he is never alone as Ingram would always be by his side like a shadow. Shun eventually make it to Beta City, but Shadow Prove stops him and forces him into a battle. Shadow used Alpha Hydranoid in the battle which surprised both Shun and Ingram. As the battle went on they tried to convince Hydranoid to snap out of it, but was later revealed to be a mechanical version of Alpha Hydranoid known as Mechanical Darkus Hades created by Professor Clay. Shadow had the upper hand when Shun was down to his last ability card 'Double Fangs Jade Wind Shot', but Shun and Ingram almost pulled off a win until Shadow brought out his Mechanical Bakugan trap Darkus Fortress. After that, Shun loses and later on revealed to be in pods with Ace and Marucho. While they were captured, they still had their Bakugan at the capture unit pod. Later, Shun, Ace and Marucho manage to get out with Mira and Spectra Phantom's help. The three manage to escape Beta City, but are surprised when Dan and Baron told them that Mira betrayed them and joined the Vexos. Once they get to Gamma City, Shun and Marucho face Mylene and Shadow in a rematch and manage to win. When Prince Hydron's Dimension Controller activates, Shun rescues Mira and Marucho, landing on top of an elevator leading to Prince Hydron's Palace. He, Mira and Marucho then confront Hydron and witness Mylene take him away. He convinces Marucho not to go after them and they begin trying to free their Bakugan. They managed to crack the code to free the Six Warrior Bakugan, thanks to Elfin, who accidentally pressed the correct keys. Shun was very happy to be reunited with Skyress and and shortly met up with Dan, Ace and Baron. Shun, Dan, and Marucho go back to Earth along with everyone except Skyress. Skyress said that Shun didn't need her anymore and left her successor as Ingram to become Shun's new and permanent guardian. Ingram then evolves into Ventus Master Ingram after the Six Ancient Warriors gave their Attribute Energies to Drago and the other Resistance Bakugan. Shun goes to New Vestroia with Master Ingram, where he meets up with Skyress again. After she told them about the strange device that regressed all Bakugan to ball form Shun tried to destroy it, but it was protected by a force field. He is then confronted by Lync who revealed it was the BT System. Shun nearly lost due to his inability to control Master Ingram's powers, but Storm Skyress stepped in for Ingram, but almost ended up sacrificing herself in the process. Ingram finally regained his confidence and was able to unlock Shadow Wing to defeat Lync and Aluze. After the battle Shun got very upset when Skyress left saying she will always be watching over him. Later, Shun told Dan and the others what happened when he last visited New Vestroia to investigate. Shun somehow senses that Volt is on Earth and sneaks out of Marucho's house to face him. During the battle it looked a little grim for Shun until Baron shows up and is able to help him face Volt and his mechanical Bakugan Boriates. Baron's little sister Maron unfortunately get's caught in the crossfire, but is saved by Shun. They win, keeping the Ventus energy safe. Unfortunately, in a rematch against Volt and Mylene Pharaoh in a tag battle with Baron, he loses due to the Vexos' special new battle arena that gave Mechanical Bakugan a power boost. Because of that, the Ventus energy is taken. When the BT System was fully operational, Shun helped all the Bakugan get onto the Vestal Destroyer. During the evacuation Shun openly expressed his distrust of Spectra, saying he's only helping because he wants to create the Ultimate Bakugan and that can't happen if the BT System works. He and the rest of the brawlers then watched Dan and Spectra's final rematch. When the Alternative was complete, Dan and the other brawlers, including Shun, battled it. Shun used all his Bakugan: Master Ingram, Shadow Wing, and Hylash. When Keith and Helios were able to blow open a hole in the Alternative, Dan, Shun, Ace, and Baron went inside to destroy it from the inside, as Shun remembered the blueprints for it. Professor Clay then trapped the four of them in a virtual world similar to Bakugan Interspace where they battled four unknown Bakugan. They managed to win and were able to destroy the Alternative. They later part ways with Mira and the other Vestals of the Resistance and head back to Earth. At the end of New Vestroia, Hawktor becomes his new Guardian Bakugan, with no word as to Ingram's fate. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Shun is seen competing in a battle in Bakugan Interspace with the synthetic Ventus Hawktor as his partner. He battles Shuji in arena F-12. He is ranked the second best brawler in Bakugan Interspace, right between Dan and Marucho. Shun still seems to distrust Ren, much in the same way as Ace distrusted Keith Clay when he first joined the Brawlers. When Fabia Sheen appears and battles Dan, Shun is the first to suspect that Ren's story about the Neathians attacking Gundalia is not true. After Dan defeats Fabia and she leaves, Shun finds her and asks for her side of the story. After learning from Fabia what was really going on, he and Fabia work together to expose Ren for lying about the Gundalian-Neathian war saying that the Neathians invaded Gundalia when it was really the other way around. Ren flees which Shun says only proves their theory correct. Marucho yells at him and runs after Ren. After Marucho had run off, he and the rest of the Brawlers watch Marucho brawl Ren, he then like the others see Ren's true Gundalian Form. After Marucho and Ren 's battle, he, Marucho and Jake get the real versions of their Bakugan and then are challenged to a brawl against Sid Arcale, Mason Brown, Taylor and Casey. Shun and Dan brawl Mason and Taylor and beat them both clearing Taylor's brainwash, but then like the other brawlers are forced out of Bakugan Interspace when Ren hacks into the systems and now BI is under his control. While trying to get back into BI, he mentions to Jake that he was being a bit rough, and now no one in BI could leave, which he seemed very worried about until Drago and Coredem along with Jake and Dan come up with a way to spy then get them out. While smuggling kids out of Bakugan Interspace, Shun comes across Linus and Neo Ziperator, who he believes are Gundalians, but realizes are Neathians when Ren and Jesse show up and challenge them to a battle. Linus had been carrying something very important and asked Shun to escort him to Fabia. Shun remarks that any friend of Fabia's is a friend of his and the two battle against Ren and Jesse together. Shun and Linus eventually lost the battle and Neo was taken by Jesse. After hearing how things are getting worse on Neathia, Shun and the others decide to head to there to help fight. Fabia takes them to the Sacred Orb and reveals that it is the true object of Barodius' desire. He ends up facing Airzel and Strikeflier and suddenly got overpowered. Later, he is made a Castle Knight by Captain Elright and dons the Ventus Castle Knight uniform. Later, Shun accompanies Dan and Fabia to the second shield generator while Marucho and Jake distract Airzel and Mason. He, Dan and Fabia are making their way through the jungle when Stoica and Jesse confront them. Dan and Fabia remain behind to deal with Stoica and Jesse while Shun continues ahead. Later, it is revealed that Dan and Shun switched their bakugan so Shun, being the fastest member of the team, could continue with Drago and the Element to power the second shield. When Shun and Drago reach the shield generator, Shun successfully sneaks into the building while disabling the Gundalian guards. However, before he can reactivate the shield, Kazarina and Lena ambush them and a battle ensues. Shun takes out Lena with next to no effort, but begins struggling with Kazarina. Dan and Hawktor arrive in time and they switch back their bakugan. Dan stays behind to deal with Kazarina while Shun enters the building to reactivate the shield. During the Gundalian's next invasion attempt, Shun battles Zenet and Gill. This battle marks the first time Shun uses his Battle Gear, making him the only main character to take the longest to use his Battle Gear. He easily overpowers Zenet, but struggles against Gill. Fortunately, Dan arrives in time and the Gundalians are defeated. The invasion continues and Shun must hold off Airzel and Strikeflier. Airzel begins overwhelming them, but Fabia steps in to help out. Kazarina ends up defeating Fabia and Airzel launches a sneak attack and defeats Shun. After Jake is taken by Kazarina, he witnesses Jake return to Neathia, but is suspicious of whether or not that is the real Jake. He tests Jake to see if he remembers distracting the Gundalians to help Dan and Shun restart the second shield, and he in fact remembers. Later, he helps Dan defeat the brainwashed Jake, ultilizing Swayther. With the help of Colossus Dragonoid, he, Marucho, and Dan break in to the Gundalian castle to rescue Jake, while Fabia, Ren, Mason and Nurzak rescue the rest of Ren's team, but he and Marucho get separated from Dan. The two of them face off against Gill and Airzel. Although Shun manages to defeat Airzel, Gill still defeats the two of them. Shun then throws a smoke ball and the two of them escape. They are later seen disguised as Gundalian guards infiltrating the palace. Though after that they soon fought and they escaped with everyone including Jake (not hypnotized anymore). Once they returned to Neathia, Shun and the others fought to hold of the Gundalian forces. Though the other Twelve Orders fell, Shun was easily beaten, along with all the other Brawlers, and were all knocked out by Phantom Dharak. After regaining consciousness with the other Brawlers, Shun witnesses Linehalt using his forbidden powers to restore the war torn Neathia. After Dan and Barodius battle, Shun and the Castle Knights arrive in time to see Dharak and Barodius take the Sacred Orb by force, but are ultimately destroyed by its power, and Drago's evolution. Fabia thanks the brawlers for all their help and they are sent home, leaving behind their Neathian Bakugan partners. Once back on Earth, they reunite with Julie and Dan's mom. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Shun reappears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge with Ventus Taylean. Shun is now 4th strongest Brawler in Bakugan Interspace, behind Dan, Anubias, and Sellon, respectively. However, this is due to him not battling as much as he used to - due to his ninja training. He is starting to get suspicious of what Dan and Drago are doing. Later, he is seen commenting on whether Drago and Zenthon are connected - due to the timing. He has figured out that Dan is hiding something, but Dan keeps on making excuses. Later, during Dan's battle with Anubias, Shun and Marucho realize that Dan is holding Drago's power back and that is what he has been hiding, but they do not know why. In the preview, he also comments that things have been strange since they returned from Neathia and that if they do not figure out what to do with Dan and Drago's problems - the Brawlers could be destroyed for good. He then battles alongside Dan against Sellon and Chris. He is later asked by Sellon to join Team Sellon, a proposition which he had refused to. Shun and Dan begin arguing about whether Dan and Drago should take a break from brawling. He also makes it clear that he does not trust Dan. Later, he is greeted by Sellon about her offer and about how to handle Dan's problems with "tough love". He and Marucho battle against the Tri-Twisters and are losing due to their underhanded tactics until Sellon and Anubias interfere. Shun declares that he's tired of waiting for Dan and leaves, saying to Taylean that it's time to give Dan the tough love that Sellon had suggested earlier. During this time, Shun stays out of Interspace but Marucho finds him and tells him about the BakuNano. They return to Interspace where Shun interrogates Dylan on the sudden appearance of the BakuNano but learn that they appeared out of nowhere one day and was open to the public. Sellon later confronts Shun and tells him that the standards of battling have fallen and that someone like Shun could restore the honor in battling. She even suggests that with Dan's disappearance, Shun take up position of leader of the Brawlers. Shun suddenly leaves when he discovers Marucho is battling against the Bash Brothers and loses terribly because of their BakuNano. Shun intervenes and easily defeats them without using BakuNano himself. He speaks out to the crowd and announces that as the new leader of the Brawlers he will not stand for the new style of dangerous brawling accidently started by Dan and Drago. The crowd quickly responds positively to Shun's declaration while Sellon reveals that Shun has fallen for her trap. He easily begins to dominate the battle field, flawlessly taking down opponent after opponent. Marucho is impressed but tells Shun that he should take a break, but Shun brushes this off and says that if Marucho really wants to help, he'll find Shun another opponent. This scene mirrors that of when Shun told Dan that he should take a break and Dan refused to listen, something that Shun is now emulating. Shun declares that as the new leader of the Brawlers, it's his job to get the Brawlers back on top. In ''A Royale Pain'', it is clear that Shun is pushing himself too hard with endless battle after battle in attempt to prove something as well as get the Brawlers back on top. He even joins a battle royale, against Marucho's advice and battles against Robin and Soon. Paige and Rafe come to help him when Taylean creates Silent Strike who wipes out the competition giving Shun the win. After the match, Paige and Rafe call the brawlers weak and tell them what Mechtogan really are, angering Shun, who then leaves. In ''Back in Sync'', Shun is seen overhearing Paige and Rafe's conversation about how the Brawlers used to be and stating how Shun didn't want anything to do with them as they want to help the Brawlers. He later watches Marucho's battle against Jack. Taylean then asked whether they should go congratulate Marucho on his victory to which Shun states they have their own battles to worry about. In ''Mind Search'', he competes in the Capture the Flag challenge. He attracts lots of battlers, including Chris and Soon but he defeats them all. According to Marucho, he was counting on Shun to draw the majority of the battlers which would allow his plan with Rafe and Paige to work. When Shun sees that Marucho's plan wasa complete success, he begins to wonder if he was wrong about his solution to save Bakugan Interspace by battling. In ''Re-Connection'', he battles Anubias and Marucho in a championship match. He wins both battles(the first one, Anubias threw the battle) and with some convincing from Marucho, he sees the error in his ways and turns back to his old self, promising to work together from now on. During the battle, Shun suggested that he didn't want to be the leader in the first place when he said, "when Dan left us, someone had to step up and take over. Do you think I really wanted his job?" In ''Triple Threat'', Shun congratulates Paige for winning the battle and battles Anubias and Robin with Marucho. He manages to defeat Robin but his battle is interuppted by the mass chaos in Bakugan Interspace. During the Chaos, he tries to stop it. He also receives the BakuNano Hammermor from Rafe, however, he didn't want it at first. Bakugan He is a Ventus brawler. He approaches Bakugan like a ninja. He lives with his grandfather (who used to be a famous ninja warrior) who once expected Shun to follow in his footsteps instead of playing Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan is a Ventus-attribute Skyress whom Shun received from his comatose mother in the hospital. In battle, Shun combines his knowledge of ninja skills and his Bakugan's natural abilities to outwit an opponent and win. In New Vestroia, he battles with Ingram, and wields a Bakugan Trap called Hylash. During the Neathian-Gundalian War, he worked with a Neathian Bakugan called Hawktor. Later on he used another Neathian Bakugan called Taylean. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Shun is Ventus Brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is Skyress which takes the form of a Green Phoenix. She evolves into Storm Skyress. Unlike most of the brawlers, he does not have a large collection of Ventus Bakugan and only has four Bakugan shown while most of the other brawlers have ten and over. * Ventus Skyress (Guardian Bakugan) ** Ventus Storm Skyress (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 31-Shown in episode) (Used again in episode 30 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia) * Ventus Monarus * Ventus Ravenoid * Ventus Falconeer Bakugan: New Vestroia Shun still uses Ventus Bakugan. He has a New Guardian Bakugan called Ingram and a Bakugan Trap known as Hylash which hooks up with Ingram for High Mobility Mode. He got Ingram from when he was about to be abducted by the Vestals. He was his temporary guardian until episode 26, where Skyress decides to make Ingram Shun's worthy partner. * Ventus Ingram (Second Guardian-Permanent after Skyress decides to stay in New Vestroia) ** Ventus Master Ingram (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 27, after being merged with the Ventus Attribute Energy) * Ventus Hawktor (Third Guardian-Used in last episode to test out Interspace) * Ventus Hylash (Bakugan Trap) (Deceased as of episode 51) * Ventus Shadow Wing (Master Ingram's ability Bakugan) * Ventus Storm Skyress (used in episode 30 battling Lync) * Haos Hammersaur (Captured in episode 8) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Ventus Hawktor becomes Shun's Guardian Bakugan for Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Swayther is his Battle Gear. It is unknown about Master Ingram's whereabouts during these events in the series, it could be inferred that, like Preyas, he returned to New Vestroia. * Ventus Hawktor (Third Guardian - first the digital clone - then the real Bakugan, left on Neathia.) * Silver Swayther (Battle Gear, left on Neathia.) * Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid (Swapped with Dan temporarily in episode 16, returned in episode 17) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Mechtanium Surge, Shun is partnered with Ventus Taylean. Taylean is a Neathian Bakugan and was given to him by Fabia or The Neathians in general most likely. He is Shun's first Bakugan partner that does not resemble a bird or have wings. *Ventus Taylean (Fourth Guardian) *Gold Hammermor (BakuNano) (Received From Rafe) *Ventus Silent Strike (Mechtogan) *Ventus Koptorix (Mobile Assault) *Subterra Flash Ingram (Captured in episode 10) Bakugan Dimensions *Ventus Ingram-1000 Gs *Ventus Hawktor-1000 Gs *Ventus Taylean-1000 Gs Trivia *The English dub of the series led many fans to assume that Shun's mother (Shiori Kazami) fell into a coma. In the Japanese version, however, she died of an illness. *Between the original series and New Vestroia, Shun cut his hair. It has been like that till present day Mechtanium Surge, but gets evidently longer. *Shun is one of the only two characters who have a former Guardian Bakugan and two new Guardian Bakugan during the events of New Vestroia, the other being Marucho. The only difference was Skyress gave Ingram her place and Shun gets Hawktor in New Vestroia episode 52, while Preyas, Elfin, and Akwimos team up. *After Marucho, Shun has had the most Guardian Bakugan with four. *Shun's first Kanji in his last name, 風 (kaze) means "Wind". Similarly, his first name in Japanese, 駿 (shun), means "Speed". His whole name, transliterated from Japanese, means "Wind Sees Speed". *According to Marucho, the key to Shun's battling skills is because he has "amazing skill", while Marucho says "his brain is an encyclopedia with strategies for all of his opponents" and Dan has "overwhelming power". *Shun is the only one to have used his Bakugan Trap in the final battle, even though Hylash was blasted by the Alternative, and is presumed deceased or still with Shun. *Shun is the last member of the Brawlers to finally use his Battle Gear, using Swayther for the first time in episode 20 of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *In the preview of the 17th episode of Gundalian Invaders he says to Drago, "Maybe we should become permanent partners," suggesting that he likes partnership with Drago. *Shun is the only one of the three main brawlers whose main name is not a nickname, Marucho's real name is Choji, and Dan's real name is Daniel. *Although Shun is a Ventus brawler, on the Gate Card Lure of Fire, he is shown use a Darkus Raptorix. *Shun's Guardian Bakugan always have long names for their abilities. *Every time Shun battles in the original series, he puts on his battle gloves (if he isn't already wearing them) and the background becomes very bright while he is putting them on. It's probably done as an exaggeration, to create suspense, or to make it dramatic. *Shun 'officially' becomes the 'leader' of the Brawlers in episode 7 of Mechtanium Surge. *His personality since of ''Return to New Vestroia'' to Re-connection bares a resemblance to his original personality. He appears to be working less as a group and more by himself, and is starting to crawl out of Dan's shadow, something he hasn't achieved since the first season. *He is shown to be faster than the eye can see and an excellent jumper, this is due to his ninja training. *He has a strong relationship with Skyress likely due to her being his first Guardian Bakugan and a gift from his dying mother. *Apart from Skyress, all his Bakugan have some similarities with ninja and do not have a mouth. *Apart from Taylean, all his Bakugan have some similarities with birds. *His personality is extremely like that of Yu Yu Hakusho's Kurama: silent, cold, cruel when angered or provoked and extremely observant - he even looks like Kurama when his hair is let down. *He is the only character to physically fight against a Bakugan (Hairadee). *Throughout the series, his father is never mentioned. *His team in Bakugan Dimensions includes Bakugan he used from New Vestroia, Gundalian Invaders,and Mechtanium Surge. *He has been described as "emo" by Shadow Prove and Chris. *He and Marucho are the only two Bakugan Battle Brawlers to battle twice against each other. *Mechtanium Surge is the first time he has not worn clothes which are form fitting. Battles Shun is a skillful brawler. He used to be the best Bakugan player before Masquerade showed up, after which he fell to 6th place, but built his way back up to third. Shun arrives in New Vestroia through a dimension crack, finding a new Bakugan, called Ingram, who starts off as his temporary partner, but later when they freed the Six Warrior Bakugan, Skyress left Ingram as her successor. In New Vestroia, he has defeated all the Vexos. In Gundalian Invaders he is the second best on Bakugan Interspace. In Mechtanium Surge, he fell to fourth place due to all the training he spends with Taylean. He later advances to third an after defeating Anubias and Marucho, he advances to first. Gallery Original File:Shun_is_beastly.png|Shun Shun Kazame.jpg File:133848_1249204937899.34res_479_300.jpg File:Shun_Screen.JPG|Shun and Skyress on the Intermission Screen File:Shun.jpg|Shun and Skyress on the Intermission Screen 80.jpg wp-shun-2.jpg|Shun and Storm Skyress gif of shun.gif Shun_turns_around.png Shun_and_Masquerade.png|Shun and Masquerade Shun_field_open.png|Shun opening the battle field Shun_tells_dan_about_ability_card.png Shun_with_gate_card.png Shun_and_Dan_during_battle.png|Shun vs. Dan Shun_pic.png shun2.PNG|Shun in Season 1 intro Bakugan ep 31 d.png|Shun watching his ill mother Shun_out_of_bed.png|Shun with his hair loose Shuns_Landing.png|Shun's Landing 49 14.png|Shun cries over a wounded Skyress. 49 13.png|Shun attacks Hairadee 49 7.png 49 1.png|Shun and Komba Shun_and_Storm_Skyress.png Ninja_Stealth_Shun.png Shun_Ninja_Style.png Hb.png yuh.png bgtybgt.png bg.png New Vestroia ShunK.png File:Shun_Kazami.gif|Shun activating Ability Card Picture 393.png Shun portal.png|Shun falls into a dimensional gate that takes him to New Vestroia. File:096.PNG|Shun throwing his Bakugan Shun-Ingram.png|Shun and Ingram (ball form) 407182_1272516416120_448_330.jpg|Shun and Runo File:094.PNG|Shun 4wayb.jpg|Shun and Ace VS Lync and Volt File:029.PNG|Shun and all of his Bakugan in New Vestroia Ingramshun.jpg|Ingram and Shun Masteringramshun.jpg|Master Ingram and Shun OMGISANINJAEMOWITHCLOSEDEYES.PNG|Shun with closed eyes Shun And Ingram Site..JPG Shun-bakugan-battle-brawlers-11841710-300-225.jpg|Shun knocked out Shun New Vestroia.PNG|Shun in Bakugan Interspace, ready to test it with Hawktor Shun and Ingram screen.PNG|Shun and Ingram on the Intermission Screen File:Shun_Master_Ingram.jpg|Shun and Master Ingram on the intermission screen. Shun5.jpg jkjkn.png|Shun steals a Gauntlet shortly after meeting Ingram 16.png|Shun and Ace shake hands before departing Shun and Alice 52.PNG|Shun and Alice in Bakugan New Vestroia Episode 52 japanese ending Snapshot - 5.jpg|Shun with Alice and Marucho in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 57.jpg|Dan Shun and Marucho Ep 6 18.png|Shuns New Vestoria debut 9 10.png 9 02.png 9 01.png Gundalian Invaders Shun_Kazami_Series_3.png|Shun at Bakugan.com Rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, and Jake File:Fabia_Shun.jpg|Fabia throwing Shun File:Shun_Fabia.jpg|Shun and Fabia gi_shun_hawktor_1024x768_2.jpg|Shun at Bakugan.com Fabia-marucho-and-shun-fabia-sheen-13780185-512-351.jpg|Fabia Marucho and Shun Picture 216.png|Shun and the Brawlers are made Castle Knights BKGN GI episode 14 4.png|Shun FabiaShun-deleted scene.jpg|Fabia and Shun in the deleted scene of Episode 4 Deletesscene-GI-4.jpg|Fabia and Shun in the deleted scene of Episode 4 BKGN GI episode 14 2.png|Fabia, Shun, and Dan Danshun.jpg |Shun and Dan summoning Battle Gear Bakuga10.jpg|The Bakugan Brawlers in Gundalian Invaders Shun Kazami GI.PNG|Shun. Shun and Hawktor GI.PNG|Shun and Hawktor. Shun disguised as a Gundalian Guardian GI.PNG|Shun disguised as a Gundalian soilder. File:Hawktor_Shun.jpg|Shun and Hawktor on the Intermission Screen Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.02.10 PM.png|Shun in his Castle Knight uniform with Hawktor on the Intermission Screen Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_Patryciusz.jpg|Shun and Hawktor's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Shun gi.PNG|Shun in the Japanese Ending Shun Gundalian Invaders.jpg 52C6DF919777848870557F_Large.jpg bakuganbrawlers_1282341478.jpg Shun largest.png ShowChar(3).png ShunReturns.png Mechtanium Surge Shuntayleanmsc5.JPG|Shun and Taylean on the Intermission Screen Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0011.jpg|Shun activating an ability card Dan, marucho, shun mechtanum surge.png|Shun, Dan and Marucho Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 _2_2___360p__0037.jpg|Shun and Taylean Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0009.jpg|Shun sits and ponders over recent events. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0010.jpg|Shun With Taylean Shun MS.png Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0009.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0026.jpg|Dan is angered when Shun tells him to take a break from brawling Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0025.jpg|A clear turmoil is present between Dan and Shun Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0004.jpg|Shun and Sellon Shun MS 2.png 123456789.jpg|Shun and Taylean in ball form. bakugan shun..jpg|Shun activating an ability card. Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf 100.jpg|Shun and Taylean's official art from the Cartoon Network website. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0007.jpg|Shun refuses to continue waiting for Dan shun.2.jpg|Shun and Taylean shun.3.jpg|Shun and Taylean shun.5.jpg|Shun Shun....jpg|Shun throwing Taylean Shun epi10-1.png|Shun watching the appearance of Silent Strike rWR.PNG|Shun sitting wow.PNG|Shun and Taylean creating Silent Strike a.jpg|Shun Kazami b.bmp.jpg|Shun looking at a Chaos Bakugan d.jpg|Marucho tries to convince Shun to take a break Q.bmp.jpg|Shun throwing Taylean f.bmp.jpg|Shun n.bmp.jpg|Shun and Taylean t.bmp.jpg|Shun P.bmp.jpg E.bmp.jpg Cc.bmp.jpg Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png Rafe & Paige 3.jpg|Paige and Rafe come to Shun's rescue Jmji.png|Shun, Marucho and Dan in photo (EP 11) Shun3.jpg Brawlers.jpg MS_Shun_1600x1200.jpg|Shun and Taylean Category: Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Great Articles Category:The Top Ten Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Season 1 Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Ventus Users Category:Castle Knights